


in coffee spoons

by jouissant



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Post-Canon, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jouissant/pseuds/jouissant
Summary: Dick kisses Nix for the first time in the kitchen doorway in the house in Nixon.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dancinguniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinguniverse/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Day! <33

Dick kisses Nix for the first time in the kitchen doorway in the house in Nixon. There's nothing particularly special about the day. It's a Saturday morning, cold and cloudy, the kind of day that makes you feel good about not having anywhere to be. Dick is going into the kitchen when Nix is coming out. It's inconvenient, because Nix is carrying a coffee mug in each hand, and when they meet in the doorway he gives Dick a strange look, as though he's wondering why Dick feels the need to slip by right this minute instead of hanging back and waiting. But since he's Nix, and he assumes Dick knows what he's about, he presses himself back against the molding to let Dick by. Dick doesn't go by. 

Nix is wearing a navy cashmere sweater, and Dick puts his hands on his arms above the elbows. He feels the wool soft beneath his fingers, and shuts his eyes before he even leans in. Dick has loved Nix for four years now, give or take, and he's not nervous, not exactly, but there's a swirl of acid in his stomach anyway. He tells himself it's because he doesn't want Nix to drop the coffee. 

At first Nix's mouth is slack beneath his, but then he draws a breath in through his nose as if in surprise, and lets his lips part. Dick can feel him tremble slightly, and oh God, the coffee, but Dick can't let that stop him now that he's finally here. Nix smells good, familiar, and he tastes like he must have had a sip of that coffee in the kitchen—of Dick's, maybe, because Dick likes cream and not too much sugar and when Nix makes it he tests it sometimes "to check it's not too sweet," and maybe that should seem strange or overly intimate, but to Dick it only seems considerate. 

Which in retrospect is maybe why they're kissing. 

Nix's tongue slides against his. He moves his arms around Dick's waist so the coffee cups are behind them, at the small of Dick's back, so the only place for Dick to go is forward into the lee of Nix's body, one hand braced on the wall and the other at Nix's hip where the ribbed hem of his sweater meets his trousers, and he won't think of slipping his hand under it, skin on skin, because if he does he'll—

He moans into Nix's mouth, and Nix breaks the kiss with a laugh. Dick wants to be embarrassed, can feel heat redoubling in his cheeks already, but Nix's eyes are bright with mirth and a warm, familiar look Dick hasn't bothered trying to name until now. 

"I was wondering when we were going to do that," Nix says. His face is just as pink as Dick's feels, but aside from that he looks as unselfconscious as ever. 

Dick clears his throat. "Oh yeah?" 

"Yeah. And I appreciate your initiative, Dick, I really do, but you couldn't give me one more second to set these down?" 

Dick shrugs. "Sorry." 

Nix rolls his eyes. "You are not sorry," he says, and Dick laughs himself then, because it's true. They do an awkward waltz of disentanglement and step out of the doorway into the living room, where Nix sets the coffee cups pointedly on a side table.

"So should we drink this now, or—?" 

"We'd better," Dick says, sinking onto the sofa. "It's awfully early. Don't know if you'll be able to stay awake otherwise." 

Nix sits beside him, close as he might have otherwise, close as ever. Dick thinks maybe it should feel different now, as if a span of a couple of minutes and a touch of lips really could change everything, but Nix slides his stocking feet half under Dick's thigh, the way he's taken to doing when they're alone, and it's just as though nothing has happened. 

Nix raises an eyebrow. "Awake for what, pray tell?" 

Dick picks up his coffee and takes a long and hopefully fortifying gulp. Nix has gotten it just right, milky and faintly sweet. It's lukewarm, but Dick doesn't have anyone to blame for that but himself. It is early, he thinks. Maybe he had the wrong idea, doing this in the morning; twilight seems easy in comparison and midnight easier still. But then, he wasn't exactly thinking ahead. He couldn't even wait for Nix to set the coffee down, and now he's at a loss for repartée. 

He swallows and lowers the cup and wraps his hands around it, paying an inordinate amount of attention to the overlap of his fingers on the ceramic. He can feel Nix looking at him, and knows he's waited too long to reply. 

Nix leans forward and puts his hand on Dick's knee. "It's almost Valentine's Day," he says, as if Dick should understand what he's getting at. 

"I guess it is," Dick says, frowning. He stares at Nix's hand, at his thumb moving up and down. It's meant to be soothing, Dick thinks, but it isn't really working. Maybe a little bit.

"I was going to give you until Easter," Nix says. "I—I thought I could probably get up the nerve by then."

Dick turns slowly to look at him. "Easter?" 

"But I didn't have to, did I. Into the breach you went, same as always." He sighs. "Point is, Dick, you don't have to have it all figured out. I sure as hell didn't— _don't_ —and I wasn't expecting you to." 

"So you've thought about it," Dick says. 

Nix gives a strangled, frustrated sound. The movement he makes afterwards could best be described as a lunge. In short order he's half in Dick's lap, hands fisted in Dick's sweater. They're kissing again, and the contents of Dick's mug of coffee are soaking into the rug. 

"Have you got to be so—so _you_ about everything?" Nix asks between kisses. "Thought about it, Jesus. No, it never crossed my goddamn mind." 

"Sorry," Dick says again, even though he still isn't sorry at all. Nix has his hands on Dick's face, body hot and heavy against his, and Dick thinks that in a minute he's going to have to take off his sweater. "I should clean up the coffee," he says. 

"Fuck the coffee," Nix says. "Kiss me again."


End file.
